1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to encryption technology.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A conventional table-based white-box implementation method has been implemented using only a single attribute encryption key. Accordingly, since a white-box implementation product has to be transmitted in its entirety, it has been difficult to control the transmission capacity.
Further, since the entire implementation product is distributed and is left to always exist in a terminal due to the distribution of the entire white-box implementation product, there were problems such as the use of the encryption function by an unauthorized user and the leakage of the entire implementation product due to the terminal being lost.